


Soy diferente

by Ewarika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewarika/pseuds/Ewarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver notas al final para más información.</p><p>Noya se le declara a Asahi, pero parece que hay problemas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy diferente

\- Azumane-kun… Quiero decirte algo

\- ¿S-sí, Oraki-san?

\- … Me gustas, Azumane-kun. Sal conmigo.

\- ¿Eh?... O-Oraki-san… d-de acuerdo.

\- ¡Genial, lo hiciste, te atreviste!

Oraki-san se giró hacia atrás y fue corriendo con sus amigas, que chillaban de la emoción. Una de ellas tenía incluso la boca abierta y le tendió un billete a otra más, que lo cogió con cara de satisfacción extrema. A Asahi le intimidaban a pesar de su estatura y lo ponían incómodo; eran todas chicas de tercero, mayores que él, y muy directas con sus palabras. Empezaron a parlotear entre ellas sin prestarle atención. Asahi intentó hablar de nuevo con Oraki.

\- Oraki-san… ¿c-cuándo quieres que quedemos?

Las chicas dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia él. Oraki sonrió de lado y el resto se taparon la boca con la mano.

\- No vamos a salir.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si dijiste que-

\- Era un atrevimiento. Las chicas apostaron a que yo no sería capaz de pedirte salir. Pero lo hice y ahora me deben una cena.

Algunas de sus amigas suspiraron y le dijeron cosas como “nada de restaurantes caros” o “no comas mucho, que después te quejas de que engordas”. Sin embargo, eso dejó a Asahi más confundido

\- Pero… ¿por qué no salimos juntos?

\- ¿En serio, Azumane-kun? Nadie querría salir contigo. Eres torpe y das miedo. Habría que estar mal de la cabeza o completamente ciego para querer algo contigo.

Las chicas se echaron a reír cruelmente y se marcharon, dejando a Asahi completamente paralizado en el pasillo. “Torpe”. “Das miedo”. Esas palabras no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y su reflejo solo le mostraba lo aterrador que era, con su perilla, su pelo largo, su estatura, sus hombros demasiado anchos. Sus manos, toscas, grandes, sin gracia, le recordaban lo torpe que era, como un elefante intentando moverse entre estatuillas de cristal sin romper ninguna. Las chicas tenían razón. Solo alguien loco o ciego querría siquiera acercarse a él. Con los hombros encogidos, como si quisiera hacerse pequeño y desaparecer, Asahi se marchó a comerse su almuerzo, quizás en un rincón donde nadie lo viera para no asustarlos. De lo que no se dio cuenta es de que alguien, escondido en el rellano de la escalera justo detrás de Asahi, había visto toda la escena y rechinaba los dientes para evitar perseguir a las chicas y gritarles cuatro cosas por su crueldad. Pero no podía hacerlo sin meterse en los asuntos de su compañero de equipo y sin que descubriera que lo había espiado. No creía que fuera a reaccionar bien. Así que, por esa vez y a regañadientes, decidió dejarlo pasar.

Ese día, Asahi faltó a las practicas.

Ese día ocurrió hace ya más de un año. Un año en el que surgieron más chicas con ganas de hacer atrevimientos, un año en el que incluso chicos decidieron apostar para ver quién se le acercaba a hablarle. Un año en el que perdió hasta la confianza en sus habilidades para el volley. Confianza que recuperó ese mismo año, gracias a los amigos y compañeros que consiguió. Sin embargo, la confianza en sí mismo no la recuperó. Cada broma, apuesta y atrevimiento habían acabado por romper ese corazón de cristal por el que recibía su apodo. Y no parecía que se pudiera reparar.

En este día, las cosas van un poquito mejor. Los chicos han decidido ir todos juntos a la tienda del entrenador Ukai a por bollos de carne al vapor, ya que el capitán invitaba. Sugawara incluso propone irse a un parque cercano, que tiene unas mesitas de picnic, a comer todos juntos. Hinata se queja de que los bollos de carne dan sed y recibe una riña y un capón de Kageyema. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi ríen por la pelea y Tanaka le da la razón al pequeñajo. Asahi, en un momento de generosidad, decide comprar él las bebidas para todo el equipo y su propuesta recibe exclamaciones de alegría y alivio por parte de todos. Noya se levanta de un salto y dice que lo va a acompañar, que con su torpeza seguro que tira alguna lata. El frágil corazón de Asahi siente una punzada, aunque sabe que Noya no lo ha dicho con intención de herirlo. El más bajito se aleja con Asahi, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Ennoshita que mantendría a Tanaka alejado de su parte. Unas carcajadas y un quejido de indignación los acompañan calle abajo hasta que se pierden de vista.

El camino hacia la máquina expendedora es increíblemente silencioso. Para Asahi, Noya es muy enérgico, con confianza y ganas de hablar. Así que verlo tan silencioso es raro y suele indicar que Noya está preocupado por algo. En cierto modo, le da un poco de ansiedad verlo tan callado y metido en su mente. Pero su corazón da un vuelco cuando el chico se gira repentinamente, lo coge de la muñeca y tira de él hacia un pequeño rincón entre dos casas. Para ser tan pequeño, tiene una fuerza impresionante. Asahi da un traspiés antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

    * ¡Asahi-san, tengo algo que decirte!

    * A-ah, ya... ¿Q-qué es?

    * Es muy importante. Así que escúchame con atención.

    * Claro, claro...

    * Asahi-san... ¡sal conmigo!

    * ¿¡Eh!?




Mientras Asahi boquea como un pez intentando digerir la declaración de Noya, su compañero se inclina profundamente, con los brazos rígidos pegados al cuerpo y los puños apretados, los nudillos casi blancos.

    * ¡Por favor! ¡Me gustas mucho, Asahi-san! ¡Desde que te conocí en primer año! ¡Sal conmigo y sé mi novio!

    * … No tiene gracia, Nishinoya.

    * ¿Eh?




El pequeño líbero levanta la cabeza, sin comprender. Iba en serio. Pero Asahi no ve la confusión en su cara porque no tiene fuerzas para mirarlo y enfrentarlo. No quiere que se vuelvan a reír en su cara, a rechazarlo, a usarlo como si fuera el hombre del saco o el coco para asustar a los niños. Ya basta. Cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con una voz fría y envenenada:

    * ¿Quiénes están metidos? ¿Tanaka? ¿Ennoshita? ¿Cuánto ganarás?

    * No entiendo de qué hablas.

    * Que cuánto os habéis apostado.

    * ¿Qué apuesta? ¿Qué dices?

    * ¡No te hagas el ingenuo! ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota!? ¡Os habéis apostado quién se atrevería a pedirme salir para después dejarme plantado!

    * ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¡Tanaka está un poco tocado, pero no es tan cruel! ¡Ni yo tampoco! ¿¡De verdad crees que heriría a alguien que m-me gusta mucho!?




Al oír a Noya responderle así, Asahi se queda en silencio. Puede ver que el chico está indignado por dudar de sus sentimientos, sí, y también dolido por no aceptarlos. Pero el gigante, el as de Karasuno, no puede creer lo que dice. No puede creer que le guste a Noya porque ¿qué tiene él de bueno? Es demasiado grande, torpe, tosco, bruto. Tiene pies como barcas, unas manos rasposas y secas que sudan cuando se pone nervioso, una cara de asesino o traficante que asusta a la gente. Es tímido, débil, temeroso, sin confianza en sí mismo. ¿Qué tiene él más que horribles defectos? ¿Cómo le puede gustar a alguien siendo así? Todo tiene que ser una broma. No hay otra explicación.

    * No puedo gustarte, Nishinoya. Aterro a la gente con solo estar delante de ellos. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que la gente apuesta quién se atreve a hablarme? Como hizo Oraki-san...




Asahi desvía la mirada, intentando alejar de su mente ese recuerdo. Pero Noya lo mira intensamente, con determinación, sin miedo. Y se lanza. Le toma las manos a Asahi entre las suyas para así conseguir su atención. Una vez lo hace, se pone de puntillas para acercarse todo lo que puede a su cara, sin perder la intensidad en los ojos, y toma aire.

    * Asahi-san... Yo jamás haré como Oraki-san. Jamás te engañaré. Soy sincero, Asahi-san... me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo. ¿Sabes por qué?




El chico niega con la cabeza entre esperanzado y avergonzado.

    * Porque, a pesar de que eres asustadizo fuera de la cancha, eres una persona muy fuerte. Eres muy dulce con los animales, como con ese gatito vagabundo al que le pones comida detrás del gimnasio. Piensas mucho en los demás e intentas ser delicado para no hacerles daño, ¡como con esa niña a la que le pusiste una tirita cuando se cortó la semana pasada! ¡Y también tienes unas manos enormes que me cubren la cabeza entera cuando me agradeces que reciba las pelotas! ¡Y-y tienes muchas otras cosas fantásticas, Asahi-san! ¡Por eso quiero que seamos n-novios!




En este momento, Asahi está completamente rojo y no sabe si es porque le gusta lo que ha dicho Noya o porque le avergüenza que sea tan directo. Sin embargo, en su pecho tiene una sensación cálida que se esparce por todo su cuerpo poco a poco, con cada palabra del otro chico. Una sensación que casi lo obliga a sonreír como un bobo, que le dan ganas de abrazar con fuerza a Noya y girar con él entre sus brazos. Pero es tan consciente de su torpeza que no se atreve a hacerlo. Así que, como siempre, deja de Noya lo guíe. Deja que Noya tire suavemente de su camiseta para que se incline. Deja que le ponga las manos, tan diminutas, en los hombros. Deja que se esfuerce más por ponerse de puntillas. Deja que lo bese delicadamente en los labios.

Se separan, ambos sonrojados y ambos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Asahi le ofrece la mano con timidez y Noya la toma con entusiasmo. De esa guisa, van a comprar las bebidas bajo la atenta mirada del entrenador. De esa guisa, vuelven al parque con sus compañeros, que los reciben con felicitaciones, risas, hasta aplausos. Pero no se sueltan. No piensan hacerlo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

EPÍLOGO

    * Oye, Nishinoya... ¿Cómo supiste quién era Oraki-san?

    * … No pienso decírtelo.

    * ¿Y lo del gatito?

    * Tampoco.

    * ¿Lo de la niña?

    * Todavía menos.

    * Me has estado espiando, ¿verdad?

    * … Quizás.




 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació de un canon que me inventé:
> 
> A Asahi se le declaran muchas chicas, pero no porque les resulte atractivo. Lo usan para atrevimientos, pruebas de valentía, apuestas... Tanto chicos como chicas. Eso es la base de sus problemas de confianza.
> 
> Espero haber roto un par de kokoros =7= (?) Y el nombre de Oraki es inventado, por completo, de hecho dudo que sea japonés siquiera...


End file.
